


Healer of the Hollow

by Jester_Rosa



Series: Harbinger of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And might change, Gen, Good Regulus Black, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Tags Are Hard, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, he's trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester_Rosa/pseuds/Jester_Rosa
Summary: Aspen Hollow was a small, sleepy town where magic and mundane blended together. The town lay in the center of an aspen grove, under the shadow of a giant ash tree that the locals affectionately dubbed Yggdrasil, hidden on an island near Norway.Living there was a young healer named Taji Runarson, a kind, compassionate boy with a contagious smile. He worked at the local hospital as an intern, and on his off days could usually be found walking along the rocky beach a few miles away from town.
Series: Harbinger of Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. The Outsider

Aspen Hollow was a small, sleepy town where magic and mundane blended together. The town lay in the center of an aspen grove, under the shadow of a giant ash tree that the locals affectionately dubbed Yggdrasil, hidden on an island near Norway.

Living there was a young healer named Taji Runarson, a kind, compassionate boy with a contagious smile. He worked at the local hospital as an intern, and on his off days could usually be found walking along the rocky beach a few miles away from town.

On one warm winter morning, as Taji was walking down the beach, he saw a black lump lying at the water's edge. Approaching the lump carefully, Taji saw that it was a person. Kneeling down beside him, Taji turned the young man over onto his back. He was dressed in what appeared to be rather rich wizard robes. His wet black hair clung to his face- except for a streak of gold that glinted brightly against his forehead. The man was pale, far too pale for Taji's liking, and the skin that was exposed was either bruised, clawed, or both. The bruises on his throat looked suspiciously like hands. The stranger's eyes fluttered open, although they were distant and glassy.

“Hey.” Taji said gently. “Don't worry, it'll be alright.”

The young man groaned, but his eyes seemed to focus. “Wha..?” he slurred.

Taji frowned. He knew the rules of the Hollow- don't bring an outsider in before they're cleared by the Elders- but this one had slipped through the wards that surrounded the island. That had to count for _something,_ right?

“C'mon, let's get you to town,” he said, picking up the unresisting (and far too light) stranger.

“Who...?” the young man began.

“My name's Taji Runarson,” Taji said, giving a gentle smile.

The stranger dropped his head against Taji's shoulder, and the healer saw his eyes slip shut. His breathing was shaky, but stable, and Taji held him close as he dashed towards town.

As he reached the edge of the village, an older man with red hair ran up to him. “Whoa, Runarson! Where's the fire?” the man called as he approached.

Taji readjusted his hold on the stranger, and gave an apologetic grin. “Need to get him to the hospital, Banki.”

Banki frowned. “You know the rules, Taji. No bringing outsiders into the Hollow without presenting them to the Elders first.”

“He's got a Mark.” Taji chewed his lip, staring at the golden streak in the stranger's hair. “Not sure who, but something's Marked him.”

“I know what you're trying. Won't work,” Banki said firmly.

“Banki.” A woman's voice broke into their conversation, gentle and chiding.

Both turned around to look, and saw an old woman with waist length silver hair, barely making a sound as she walked towards them.

“Eir!” Banki exclaimed, taking a step towards her. “Taji's trying to-”

Eir held up her hand. _“This_ outsider is fine. He is Marked, and we are to help him.”

“Eir,” Banki protested. “If the outsider tells someone about the Hollow-”

“I have Seen this young one among us. Do you really think Skuld would betray us so? Or do you plan to go against the Norns' wish?” Eir reprimanded softly. “Perhaps They think it is time for us to quit hiding.”

Banki shook his head, suitably chastened.

“Thank you, Elder,” Taji said gratefully, and started walking again.

There weren't many people out and about yet, and Taji thanked the Aesir for that, quickening his pace to a jog. As he arrived at the hospital, the healers on duty swarmed around him, quickly taking over.


	2. The Seer's Daughter

The island that the Hollow was hidden on was riddled with caverns, so it was unsurprising that the children would explore them, although there were strict rules about how far in they were allowed to go. Both Taji Runarson and Signe Eirsdottir had stumbled upon a room in the caves that was well lit by luminescent moss, and they had made it into a special place all their own. 

Strings of beads were suspended from the ceiling, and the floor was covered with an assortment of old rugs, cloaks, and scraps that the children had collected. A couple of bags stuffed with more cloth lined one wall, serving as cushions, and recently, Signe had brought her divining equipment down, so a folding table sat in the center of the room, with a tea set sitting on top of it, and two folding chairs sat across the table from each other.

Signe was currently attempting to use a crystal ball, occasionally pushing her dark hair up out of her face, but she looked up from it as Taji slipped through the small entrance into their secret room. “Is it just me, or does that doorway get smaller every time I come here?” he complained.

Signe looked at him skeptically. “I haven't noticed anything.” 

“That's 'cause you're tiny. I'm not, and it _sucks._ ” Taji pouted dramatically as he spoke, and Signe rolled her eyes.

“You at least don't have Erik constantly asking if you're eating enough. Be grateful,” she retorted.

“Okay, okay. So anyway, what's this about? The outsider?” Taji asked, flopping into the other chair.

“I Saw something today.” Signe told him. “We were here, talking, but... there was someone with us. Someone I've never seen before.”

Taji leaned forward, frowning slightly. “Describe them.”

Signe leaned back against the wall. “I think he was male, but his hair was really long- he had it up in a ponytail. He was wearing black... Taji, we were here. In this cave.”

Taji furrowed his brow. “But we don't share this place with anyone. Not even Erik, and he's one of our best friends.”

“I know, but that's what I Saw,” Signe said.

“Okay, um, so we know it's probably the outsider from this morning. So, maybe he's the kind of person who would appreciate a place to hide? That's kinda what we use it for nowadays.” Taji paced as he thought.

“I don't know,” Signe said quietly. “We'll just have to see what he's like when he wakes up. Speaking of, Gran said she wanted to know when that happened, so she can ask him the basic stuff before he goes before the Elders.”

Taji nodded. “Okay. Same place, same time tomorrow?”

“Unless Gran needs me for something.” Signe said. “I'll try to let you know if that happens.”

“Thanks.” Taji stood and walked out of the cave, leaving Signe alone again.

She turned back to the ball sitting in front of her, intending to put it away, when she saw a blurry shape moving in its depths. Quickly placing her hands on the sides of the ball, Signe focused, drawing that shape to the surface before it vanished.

A young man dressed in black and gold stood, outlined by the constellation Leo, although one of the stars was far brighter than the others. A giant black dog- a  _Grim_ sat at his feet, and he held a long, pale wand. Whirling towards her, he silently shouted a spell, and golden flames erupted from his wand, obscuring him from view. When the flames had cleared, the ball returned to its usual blank fog. Signe immediately scrambled to find a quill and some parchment to write down what she'd Seen, not wanting to forget a detail.

The next two weeks passed in a blur for Signe. Too soon, it seemed, Taji showed up on the doorstep saying the outsider was ready for visitors. Regardless, she and her grandmother immediately headed to the hospital.

Eir entered the room alone, saying it was probably best not to overwhelm the stranger with people. After she'd shut the door, Signe leaned over to Taji. “Your thoughts?” she whispered.

“He doesn't seem too bad, although he's definitely hiding something. I don't even know his last name,” Taji said quietly. “And he flinches when I touch him.”

Signe frowned. “Mjolnir, I don't like what that implies, Taji.”

Taji placed his hands behind his head, leaning back against the wall. “I don't either, Signe.”

They settled down to wait, and it wasn't long before Eir opened the door and walked out.

“Children,” she stated, “it is time to leave.”

Taji shook his head. “I need to check up on my patient, first,” he said.

“I'll see you tonight?” Signe asked.

“Yeah,” Taji lowered his voice before he continued. “Do you mind if I bring him?” he jerked his head towards the door to the outsider's room.

Signe paused, thinking it through. “Not yet.” she decided. “I want to meet him, first.”

Taji nodded, then slipped into the outsider's room, leaving Signe alone in the corridor. She sat down heavily on one of the benches, rubbing a hand down her face. Since the outsider had come to a week ago, she hadn't been able to sleep well, her dreams haunted with a man wreathed in golden flame, a Grim standing by his side. She was exhausted, and before she knew it, she'd drifted off.

_A man stood tall, silhouetted by golden flames, speaking to someone. His voice was muffled, but he sounded worried. He shook his head slowly, and raised his wand. The golden flames died, revealing the constellation Leo shining above. The Grim bounded up to him, and he knelt down next to it, petting its head._

_He turned away, holding up something to the stars, and began speaking to the Grim. His face was tired, but he seemed happy. The dog barked excitedly, and the man laughed as the vision faded to black._


	3. Chapter 3

Regulus looked up as the door opened, expecting to see Taji strolling in like usual. Instead of the healer, however, an old woman stood in the doorway. She wore a strange robe, similar to a Muggle kimono. Her presence reminded Regulus of Professor McGonagall's, and he felt himself shrink under her appraising stare.

“Hello,” she said. “I am Eir. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. I am Regulus, madam.” He inclined his head and gave her a forced smile, which felt even faker than usual.

She took a seat at the edge of his bed, and gave him what he thought was probably a comforting smile. “Regulus,” she said, “we at the Hollow have strict rules concerning outsiders like yourself. You were able to get through the wards that surround our island, but I am afraid you need to go before a meeting of the Elders to determine if you may stay here or not. I am here to make sure you are not an immediate threat, and to see if you are in your right mind. To do this, I need to ask you a few questions, although nothing you say leaves this room. Is this agreeable?”

Regulus nodded. Taji had told him he'd need to go before the Elders, and he'd steeled himself for it. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Call me Eir, everyone does,” she insisted. “Now, Regulus, let's start with something simple.” She narrowed her eyes, and Regulus got the distinct feeling that lying was a very bad idea. “Where are you from?”

“London,” he answered.

“What is your full name?”

Regulus swallowed. _Nothing you say leaves this room,_ she'd said. “R-Regulus Arcturus Black.”

Her eyes widened for a split second, and then she disguised her surprise. In fact, if Regulus hadn't had experience with catching his mother's mood swings, he doubted he would have noticed. “I see,” she frowned. “Well then, I suppose I must ask the obvious; what do you think of You-Know-Who?”

_Of course._ Regulus felt like laughing. The moment he tells this woman his name,  _that's_ the next question he gets. He's a Black, after all, one of the purest pure-blood families you'll find in magical Britain. His parents were also extremely vocal about their support of the Dark Lord in the early days of his rise, before the war, before the actual fighting had started. He dragged a hand across his face. How to answer? How  _did_ he feel about Lord Voldermort? The lake filled with Inferi still haunted his nightmares, after all, and the madman had created not one, but  _**five** _ Horcruxes. Death itself would not be defied forever- and had brought Regulus back to do the deed.

“He's a monster,” he said at last, “and someone needs to destroy him.”

Lady Eir nodded approvingly, and Regulus noticed her eyes flitting to his forehead. Was there something there? An unusual scar, perhaps? “I have one more question for you, Regulus- who Marked you? Do you even know?”

Who- who  _Marked_ him? It was gone, wasn't it? Regulus fought the urge to look at his forearm, pushing his emotions down and keeping his voice flat. “I'm afraid I don't understand. Which mark?” he asked tightly.

Eir's brow furrowed. “The one in your hair.”

_What?_ The Mark in his hair? Regulus was baffled. Some of his confusion must have shown on his face despite himself, because Eir conjured a small mirror, and handed it to him.

“Here, look for yourself,” she suggested. “Your reaction tells me that it's very recent.”

Regulus took the mirror shakily, looking at himself for the first time since before the cave. The Inferi had left their mark on him; there were a few scratches on his cheek and faint bruises on his throat. What really grabbed his attention, however, was the streak of gold that shimmered in his bangs. Vaguely, he remembered a book he'd read what seemed like a lifetime ago.  _Harbingers are an anomaly, and each are marked in a unique way,_ the text had said. This must be his, Regulus mused, tugging on the strands. Well, he knew who Marked him. He was no longer Lord Voldemort. He belonged to the Reaper, now.

“Yes, I know who that's from,” Regulus answered evenly. “Death.”

Eir raised a brow, looking skeptical. “I see. I think that that is all for now.”

She left the room quickly, and not long after, Taji poked his head in. “Hey, you okay? I know Lady Eir can be a bit... much, sometimes.”

“I think I'm alright. I just need to be alone for a bit.” Regulus told him.

Taji nodded, and ducked back out of the room. Regulus heard him say something quietly to someone outside, but decided he didn't care. He cautiously pushed his left sleeve up, and looked at the small, circular scar there. The brand that used to be there was still gone, and Regulus knew that the Mark could not be used to track him anymore. Which meant the Dark Lord probably thought him dead.

The realization hit him, then, that as the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, his death would be used as a way to rile up the Death Eaters more. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, other than exhausted. He lay back and closed his eyes, and wondered how everyone was taking the news. Bellatrix probably didn't care; she didn't give two pixie wings about anyone but Lord Voldemort. Narcissa was probably grieving in private- he wasn't sure how Lucius would take it, he'd never really known him well, and-

Evan.

How would Evan react? His eyes snapped open. Would he believe them? Somehow, the thought of Evan grieving his death was worse than anyone else, even Cissy. Evan would lock himself away, except to go on raids for the Dark Lord. He would channel his grief into rage, fighting until someone stopped him. _I need to save him._ If Evan died, Regulus didn't know what he'd do.


End file.
